1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an electronic device and a display panel and, in particular, to an active matrix structure and a liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
In the display region of a display device, various types of spatial light modulators are applied to convert an illumination beam into an image beam, for example, transmissive liquid crystal display (LCD) panels, liquid-crystal-on-silicon (LCOS) panels, or digital micro-mirror devices (DMDs). The light efficiency of a transmissive LCD panel is less than that of a LCOS panel, and the cost of a DMD is greater than that of a LCOS panel.
Generally, in a projector using the LCOS panel, an s-polarized beam is reflected by a polarizing beam splitter (PBS) to the LCOS panel. Then, the LCOS panel modulates the s-polarized beam into a polarized beam with other polarization states, and reflects the polarized beam to the PBS. The PBS filters the polarized beam into an image beam, which is then transmitted to an image-forming lens. Finally, the image-forming lens projects the image beam onto a screen to form an image on the screen or forms a virtual image in the air or on any other virtual image plane.
When the size of the LCOS panel is reduced, the gap between two adjacent pixel electrodes is reduced and the aperture ratio of the pixel electrodes is also reduced. Consequently, a fringe field problem of the pixel electrodes becomes more seriously; for example, a liquid crystal orientation around a corner of the pixel electrode may be not correct, so that the optical efficiency and the color performance of the LCOS panel are reduced.